PR6
Plants vs. Zombies: A New World is a game created by Hyper Mystery. Gameplay Level types *'Classic:' The player needs to use their plants to defend against the zombies. *'Save Our Seeds' The player needs to protect all the endangered plants. If an endangered plant gets eaten or destroyed, the game screen will display "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR PLANT!" instead of "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" and the player loses the level in a similar manner. Areas There are a total of three areas. Each one has 25 levels. *'Sky Park:' Similar to "Day" from Plants vs. Zombies. It's a day area that takes place on a floating island. There are springs that can bounce the zombies to the nearest left tile. Plants can't be planted in the air, except flying plants (Red Turnip and Cherry Rottomato). *'Dragon Dynamite:' Similar to "Kongfu World" from the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. The gimmicks of this world are Power Tiles and Weapon Stands. Unlike Kongfu World, there are only mallet in the weapon stands. *'Cryptic Caverns:' Similar to "Night" from Plants vs. Zombies. It takes place in the nighttime; and no sun falls from the sky. There are graves will appear at the beginning of the level in random points of the lawn. Plants Plants **Plants: Sun-shroom, Puff-shroom, Fume-shroom, Grave Buster, Jalapeno, Magnet-shroom, Hypno-shroom, Tall-nut *Aquatic Ruins: **Plants: Peashooter, Sunflower *Amazing Amazonia: **Plants: Kernel-pult, Cocoa-pult, Endurian, Stallia, Nappa Cabbourage *Astro Adventures: *The Garden: *Wacky Waltz: *Mystic Grove: *Marina Madness: *Sandy Citadel: *Driftwood Depths: *Aurora Fields: *Flying Fortress: *Cyber City: *Sunflower Plains: *Meteor Core: *Green Oasis: *Gimmick Gigatown: *Aztec Arena: *Land of the Lights: *Sweet Candy Kingdom: *Sky Troops: *Glorious Morning: *Moonlight Meadow: *Crazy Carnival: *Graveyard: Areas themes *Sky Park **Similar a un nivel normal *Cryptic Caverns **Similar a un nivel de noche normal *Aquatic Ruins **Se necesita macetas para plantar tus plantas, no se pueden plantar nenúfares en el agua, sin embargo se pueden plantar zampalgas en el agua. Prohibido usar nenúfares *Amazing Amazonia **Similar a un nivel normal, debido a la sombra de los árboles, el sol no cae del cielo, en su lugar caen nutrientes de las hojas de los árboles *Astro Adventures **Las plantas necesitan de una atmósfera para ser plantadas, sin embargo no se requieren macetas. *Wacky Waltz **El sol no cae del cielo ** *Marina Madness **Se requiere usar nenúfares para plantar plantas *Driftwood Depths **Se requiere usar seta oxigenada para plantar plantas bajo el agua *Mystic Grove **Un nivel al atardecer, los girasoles no producens soles, sin embargo sigue cayendo sol del cielo *Cyber City **Se requiere macetas, no cae soles *Aurora Fields **Un nivel nevado, el sol cae muy poco y lentamente, el viento puede congelar algunas plantas y la nieve puede cubrir las plantas dejandolas inútiles a menos que use un trebolador para quitar la nieve *Sandy Citadel/Death Valley **Se requiere macetas, excepto para plantas desérticas. En el escenario hay rocas que se mueven solas cada 1 minuto, estas rocas son capaz de matar zombis o plantas *Land of the Lights **Un nivel a la medianoche, girasoles nunca produciran sol, se debe usar planternas para iluminar *Crazy Carnival *Sweet Candy Kingdom *Dragon Dynamite *Meteor Core **Un nivel de lava, se deben usar macetas, y nenúfares volcánicas para plantar, de los ríos de lava, pueden salpicar lava en un lugar al azar que quema las plantas *Gimmick Gigatown **Es un nivel normal de noche con niebla *Green Oasis **Un nivel mitad verde y mitad desértico, el sol cae en abundancia, plantas normales se deben plantar en hierba, mientras que las desérticas en arena. Prohibido usar macetas *Aztec Arena **Un nivel con lluvia, el sol no cae, pueden caer pedazos de estructuras gigantes del cielo, imposibles de destruir, sin embargo se pueden plantar antes paraplantas para que las estructuras caiga en las plantas. Se recomienda usar catapultas, girasoles se pueden usar todavía *Glorious Morning **El sol que cae del cielo es de 75 *Crystal Caverns **No cae soles, tiene casillas que si un zombi las pisa, caen estalactitas en el techo *Moonlight Meadow **Nivel de noche, las plantas se duermen, a excepción de las setas. *Bald Mounts **Nivel de noche, posee zombies, esqueletos, brujas, dragones, demonios y goblins *Škocjan Caves/Underground Canyon **Se debe plantar en macetas, se tiene que usar seta solares. El escenario se divide en un terreno con roca y terrenos vacíos donde no se pueden plantar y los zombis no puede cruzar. A veces, partes del terreno se derrumban dejando terrenos vacíos *Sky Troops ** *Twister Tour (tiene casillas, que si un zombi la toca el escenario cambia a escenarios anteriores del juego) *Ultramarine Undertown - Un nivel bajo al agua, a diferencia de Driftwood Depths, setas de oxígeno no se pueden utilizar, solo se permite usar plantas terrestres y estas deben ser encerradas en una burbuja, la burbuja explota luego de cierto tiempo, y el jugador tiene 15 segundos para volver a colocar una burbuja a la planta antes que se muera *Rusty Ruins Sky Park *Sunflower *Peashooter *Wallnut *Potato Mine *Cherry Bomb *Bloomerang *Bonk Choy *Spikeweed *Repeater *Twin Sunflower Zombies *Basic Zomibe *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp Dragon Dynamite *White Radish *Iceberg Lettuce *Fire Gourd *Narcissus*Bamboo Shoot *Kumquat: Gira por todo el carril, causando 13 de daño, si llega a matar a un zombi. El kumquat se queda inmóvil y se convierte en una planta defensiva que soporta 25 mordiscos. *Squash *Heavenly Peach Zombies: *Torch Zombie *Mallet Zombie: Tiene un mazo que puede golpea el suelo dejando un crater por un tiempo, con su mazo puede apalastar una planta. *Hammer Zombie *Qigong Zombie *Bowling Zombie: Usa bombas como bola de bolos. *Dragonhead Zombie: Tiene un casco de dragón que lo protege y escupe fuego. Cryptic Caverns *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Grave Buster *Jalapeno *Magnet-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Squash *Tall-nut Zombies *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Jester Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie Aquatic Ruins *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp *Blover *Spring Bean *Snapdragon *Gardenia **Atrae a todos los zombis de un área 3x5 y luego explota *Spikerock *Threepeater *Golden Carrot Drill **Rompe una casilla y en ella crear un charco de ácido. Las plantas no se pueden plantar en el ácido. Costo: 150 soles, muy lento Zombies *Balloon Zombie * Amazing Amazonia *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Cocoa-pult **Lanza granos de cacao, hay una probabilidad de que estos granos de cacao creen arena movediza en una casilla, que son capaz de hundir los zombis. *Endurian *Stallia *Nappa Cabbourage - atrapa un zombie de un area 3x3 y lo golpea contra el suelo Astro Adventures *Atmos-shroom (0) *Moondrops (25) - crea 250 cuando es plantado por primera vez, luego hace 25 soles *Neptune Pea (175) - fusión entre bumerán y lanzaguizantes helado *Starfruit (125) *Saucer (25) *Saturnip (200) *Deimoss (125) - Suciona a los zombis en un área de 1x5 y los convierte en soles *Doom-shroom (125) Wacky Waltz *Trumpet Pea *Greenleaves *Carmen Habanera - Explota en un forma de + y deja semillas que hieren zombis. Costo 175 *Liligraph *Fraise of the Opera - Planta de muerte instantánea, saca su máscara y mata a todos los zombis de un área 3x5. Costo 175, recarga lenta Marina Madness *Lily Pad *Bowling Bulb *Homing Thistle *Guacodile *Electric Currant *Banana Launcher Mystic Grove *Red Stinger *Iceberg Lettuce *Melon-pult *Chomper *Squash *Toadstool Cyber City *Charming Reed - atrae conos, cubos, cascos y se los otorga a las plantas *Laser Bean *Infi-nut *E.M Peach *Electric Blueberry *Tile Turnip Aurora Fields *Flame of the Forest - Genera 50 soles, calienta las plantas en un área 3x3 y si se usa un Blover en él lanzan pequeñas bombas a todos los zombis en la pantalla, de 0,5 daño normal. Costo 75 *Fire Peashooter *Pepper-pult *Chard Guard *Flamboyant Leaf - Cuando un zombi la pisa, lo enciende en llamas (no lo mata, le da 30 de daño), entonces, la hoja salta a un lugar al azar sin plantas del tablero, después de 7 saltos, desaparece. Costo 50 Sandy Citadel *Cactus *Prickly Pear *Spikerock *Rosa De Vil/Rosy Stinger - Da vueltas en un área 2x1. Sus pinchos son capaz de dar una muerte instantánea a zombis básicos. Puede soportar 6 mordiscos Land of the Lights/Dark Diwali *Plantern - Ilumina 7x5 del área. Costo 25 *Bitter Melon - Planta iluminante, que lanza melones con un daño liviano. Ilumina una área 1x3. Costo 25 *Sun Bean - Costo 50 *Gold Leaf - Ilumina un área 1x1 Costo 50 *Calabashiny - Una planta defensiva-iluminante, que cuando se la comen, da un salto y transforma a todos los zombis en soles de 25. Ilumina un área 3x3. Costo 200 Crazy Carnival *Scaredy-shooter - Es un repetidora normal con una nuez púrpura envenenada en la mitad de su cabeza. Dispara como una repetidora normal, pero si un zombi se encuentra en un área 1x3 cerca de él, este se mete al suelo, dejando solo su cabeza (nuez), que soporta 20 mordiscos (tres veces menor que una nuez normal), sin embargo cuando un zombi da un mordisco a la nuez enveneada, le da un efecto de veneno de 55 de daño en 15 segundos. Costo 250, recarga rápida *Magma Lettuce - Cuando un zombi la pisa saltar para arriba y muere *Red Dead-Nettle - Crea un campo de fuerza que soporta 300 mordiscos. Costo 125, muy lento *Intensive Carrot *Detonator - Convierte a 3 zombis al azar en lechugas magma. Toma 25 segundos para volver a atacar. Costo 250, recarga rápida Sweet Candy Kingdom Gimmick Gigatown *Duplicator Radish - Se debe colocar en una planta, y este va a crear toda una columna de dicha planta. Costo: 100, recarga: muy lenta *Electron-shroom - Giran a su alrededor 4 esporas eléctricas de 30 de daño. Se debe esperar 40 segundos para que vuelva a salir otra espora. *Electric Juniperberry - Tienes 4 bayas eléctricas que giran a su alrededor. Cada baya ocupa una casilla. Si un zombi toca una baya, esta electrocuta y mata al zombi, luego desaparece. Se debe esperar 1 minuto, para que vuelva a salir otra baya. Si todas las bayas ya han sido utilizadas, la planta desaparece de la nada. *Flailflower Golpea un área 3x3 con zombis con su mangual, se duerme y luego de 25 segundos vuelve a despertarse Moonlight Meadow *Moonlight-shroom - Duerme de día, produce 50 soles durante la noche, ilumina un área 1x2. *? - Es un bipetidora, el guisante triste dispara tres guisantes helados si los zombis están lejos, si están muy cerca del zombi, solo dispará un guisante, al estar cerca de una casilla del zombi, no dispará nada. El guisante enojado, .Solamente puede disparar a una dirección. *Frozen Leaf - Los proyectiles de las plantas ubicados en un área 3x3 serán congelados por un minuto. No hace efectos a plantas de fuego. Costo: 25, recarga: lenta *Pineberry-pult - Lanza un proyéctil al último zombi que se encuentra una fila. El proyéctil retrocede y es lanzado al primer zombi de la fila. Costo: 175, recarga. mediocre. *Pepino Dulce - Chess Town *Pawn: Come a un zombi, solo se mueve en diagonal a 1 casilla. *Bishop: Puede comerse a todos los zombis que cruce, se mueve en diagonal. *Rookwood: Protege a las plantas, se puede mover en horizontal o vertical. *Queen: Unlockable *Magnifying Grass *Thyme Warp *Garlic Gemium *Snow Pea *Winter Melon *Torchwood *Pumpkin *Power Lily *Coconut Cannon *Gold Bloom *Fraise of the Opera - Planta de muerte instantánea, saca su máscara y mata a todos los zombis de un área 3x5 *Aronia-pult - Lanza aronias a los zombies, cuando esta cargada puede seleccionar un área y lanzará una aronia que hará una explosión 3x3 *Blackberriot - Explota en un área 3x3 y deja un gas lacrimógeno en un área 5x5 durante 18 segundos. Costo: 150, muy lento *Green Apple - Cuando un zombi se la come, queda inmóvil e invencible, hasta que otro zombi pase por él. Costo: 25, recarga lenta *Mangosteen - Devora al primer zombi que le pase, luego necesita 20 segundos para volver a devorar otro zombi, y ataca a los zombis en un área 3x3 mediante ondas de choques como una remolacha tremenda. Costo: 150, recarga rápida *Kiwano - Lanza tres espinas por adelante y atrás, que son capaces de reventar globos y a la vez puede bloquear zombis, más fuerte que una nuez casca-rabias. Bloquea los proyectiles de las plantas de atrás (ej: lanzaguizantes, repetidora, cactus) Costo: 175, recarga lenta (30 segundos). *Drillturnip - Rompe todas las casillas adelante de él, matando plantas, tumbas, zombis o lo que sea. Costo 225, recarga rápida *Cassava - Plantalo en cualquier lugar y se esconde en una planta al azar. Cuando un zombi se come esa planta, la cassava aparecerá explotará en un área 3x3. Costo: 175, recarga mediocre. *Cicely - Lanza a los zombis a tres casillas adelante, luego de que 5 veces se utiliza, se vuelve una planta defensiva. Costo: 25, recarga rápida *Aqua Guava (solo bajo el mar) - Explota en un área 3x3 y luego deja un remolino que destruye los zombis. *Big Apple - Toca un lugar al azar en la pantalla, aparecerá una manzana gigante que explota en un área 3x3, y envía ondas de choque, luego hace llover manzanas a todos los zombis. *Bubble-shroom - Le da a todas las plantas bajo el mar una burbuja de aire. *Bubble Flower - Permite que la planta pueda permanecer bajo el agua, después de cierto tiempo explota *Propeller Weed/Fanflower - Crea una hélice que permite hacer flotar a los zombis *Moldtov - Lanza bombas molotov que incendia los zombis Hongos *Octopus Stinkhorn - Con sus tentáculos se come a los 5 zombis más cercanos de las 5 filas, luego tardará 30 segundos en volver a devorar, mientras estos pase lanzará esporas gigantes por el aire. Costo: 200, recarga mediocre *Yeti Fingers - Versión helada del Octopus Stinkhorn, al primer zombi que vea lo congelará, y se lo ata con su tentáculo, todos los zombis que pasen por el tentáculo se harán lentos por el hielo. New zombies *Blaster Zombie - Viene corriendo y explota en un área 3x1 cuando llega a una planta *Invoker Zombie - Invoca en la última columna a tres zombis en un área 3x1 que comen tu plantas por atrás *Stilts Zombie - Zombi que tiene zancos, se debe destruir los zancos primero para matar al zombi *Iron Stilts Zombie - Sus zancos no se pueden destruir, la única forma es con plantas que estiran su cuello. *Magic Zombie - Transforma a las plantas 3x1 cerca de él en girasoles *Diamond Zombie - Hace aparecer pinchodiamantes debajo de las plantas *Scissorhands Zombie - Mientras come una planta, cortará a las plantas de arriba y abajo *Mary Zombbins - Al llegar a la séptima columna, saca su paraguas y se va volando, mientras tira una bomba *Calm Zombie - Corre velozmente y al primer zombi que encuentre le da la habilidad de Jester Zombie, y a los otros zombis que se encuentren en un área 3x3 *Barefoot Zombie - Esta protegido con un armadura indestructible, sin embargo no tiene nada en sus pies, las únicas formas de matarlo es con plantas subterráneas o de muerte instantánea *Zombie Spider - Envuelve con telaraña a las plantas dejándola inútiles. Brain Busters *Flag Fever - Sky Park: En todas las filas habrá una bandera, hay que evitar que los zombis se vallan a tu hogar con la bandera. Si un zombi agarra una bandera sea hace más rápido *Flying Fortress: Llena todas las casillas de nubes con pasto flotante antes que termine el nivel. En las casillas con nubes hay ventiladores que permite volar los zombies. *Cataclysm Catapult - Aquatic Ruins: Utiliza plantas catapultas y paraplantas para que los proyectiles revienten la cantidad necesaria de globos *Wild Winds - Amazing Amazonia: Es como un nivel normal, sin embargo plantas productoras de sol incluyendo frijol solar, hoja dorada, hongo y bruja avellana no se pueden utilizar. La única forma de obtener sol es utilizando un trebolador que es capaz de soplar soles y nutrientes, por lo que obliga al jugador a usar un trebolador. *Save the animals - Crazy Carnival: Haz que tus plantas destruyan las jaulas para liberar los animales.